


Save Me From This Nightmare

by damnavidaniel



Series: Just a Dream [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dream Sequence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Nightmares, egobang if you squint, egoflap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnavidaniel/pseuds/damnavidaniel
Summary: Arin has a bad dream





	Save Me From This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wispmother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispmother/gifts).



> Wrote this in two nights for wispmother's creepy fic challenge!

Arin didn’t know where he was. The halls were dense with fog and it was choking him. He stumbled around, looking for any light source that he could. He grasped around finally finding a door and carefully pushing it open. Motion activated lights turned on and Arin almost puked at what he saw. A man lay lifeless on the ground, entrails strewn about. Arin slammed the door shut and took a moment to catch his breath before he continued his search. He found what he thought was a reception desk and searched all of the drawers, finally finding a flashlight.. He switched it on and looked around. It seemed as if he was in a generic abandoned hospital, the type you’d expect to see in a scary movie or a scary game.

He started forward, not quite sure where he was going. _Why am I here? And more importantly, HOW did I get here? I mean it’s not like-_ A flickering light at the end of the hallway snapped him out of his daze. He began to move toward it calling out, “Who’s there?!,” but got no reply. A chill swept over him as he finally reached the door, peering around the door. 

“Hello? What’s going… on.” Arin had trouble finishing his sentence while witnessing horrible events play out before him. Two doctors struggled with a small old man, trying to get him into a tub of water. The man was quickly overpowered by the doctors and was stuck head down into the water, never giving him a chance to breathe. “Let him go!” 

Arin stepped forward, about to intervene, but his mouth filled with water. He looked around. Everything around him had morphed into an endless sea. He tried to swim, resurface himself to get some air, but was held under by an invisible force. He thrashed and screamed, but only air bubbles came out. Water began to fill his lungs making it harder to breath. He writhed and tried as hard as he could to swim away, but got nowhere. Water slowly replaced all of the air in his lungs as he stopped fighting back. His almost lifeless body began to sink lower, lower, lower to the sea floor.

As soon as he hit the ground, his environment changed again. He blinked, and the sea was transformed into an operating room lit by a bright light above him. His clothes had vanished, leaving him wearing a hospital gown. He could feel the cold, smooth metal of the operating table below him. His arms and legs were strapped to the table. He tried as hard as he could to get away, trying to escape his punishment, but it was no use. He looked to his left and realized that getting operated on wasn’t his punishment.

On another table, Suzy was being pinned down by nurses with contorted faces and examined by a doctor whose face was nonexistent, it was just bare skin. Arin screamed and cried, “Let her go you son of a bitch!” 

He struggled against the restraints, trying to get to his loved one. The doctor reached over to his instruments, and picked up a small scalpel. Suzy screamed, and her mouth was promptly covered with duct tape. Although the surgeon has no mouth, Arin swore he heard him say this won’t hurt a bit’ followed by an evil laugh. 

The surgeon inched closer to Suzy’s eyes with the small blade, causing her to turn her head. She looked at her husband with pleading eyes, but all he could do was scream. He screamed as loud as he could, trying to drown out Suzy’s as the surgeon touched the scalpel to her cornea. 

Arin sat up in an bed, sweating profusely. The walls were padded, and the bed had a thick metal frame. Arin started to cry. He wanted this nightmare to be over, to be back in his own bed with his wife. He needed someone to hold, no, he needed someone to hold _him_. Anything to save him from this torment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arin spotted a mess of hair identical to Dan’s. He looked up and only caught a glimpse of the person before they took off. 

“Wait!” Arin yelled as he pulled himself out of the bed. He could see Dan’s silhouette running down the hallway and chased after him. Arin ran and ran, trying to keep up, but it seemed like the hall went on forever. He was about to give up, give in to the madness, but couldn’t stop his feet from moving no matter how hard he tried. Danny turned back and made a ‘catch up!’ gesture to Arin as if he was mocking him. Arin tried to speed up, but his legs were locked to this speed, never able to stop or catch up to his friend. 

After a few minutes, Arin wasn’t sure if he would make it. His legs burned from running so fast, and his lungs ached. He was sweating and overheating, but cold at the same time. He closed his eyes and wished for home- Suzy’s soft skin, the quiet mews of Mochi, Mimi, and Otto, Dan’s loud but contagious laugh. He yearned for it all, hoping that his torment wouldn’t last. 

When he opened his eyes he was falling. Darkness engulfed him and he couldn’t tell up from down. But then there was a speck of light under his feet, and it grew as he fell. Suddenly Suzy was falling next to him, clutching her empty eye sockets. Dan was beside her, face morphed and distorted to the point where it didn’t even look like a face. Arin yelped and looked down, trying to see how far the light was now. It was so close that it nearly blinded him, and he quickly shielded his eyes. 

Arin shot up out of bed, breathing like he had just run marathon and drenched in sweat. Arin gasped and wheezed, trying to calm himself down. 

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Suzy started, putting her hand on her partner’s shoulder.

“No!” Arin screamed, “Don’t look at me!”

“Arin, what are you talking about? It’s me.”

Arin cautiously turned his head around, apprehensive about looking Suzy in the eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was actually her, her forest green eyes sparkling in the moonlight that filtered in through their shades. Arin fell into her arms and gave her a multitude of kisses. 

“Bad dream?”

“Mhm”

“Want me to cuddle the fear away?” She asked him, combing her fingers through his hair.

“Yes please”

Arin wrapped his arms and legs around Suzy as if she were a teddy bear and nuzzled into her chest. 

“I love you babe,” he mumbled, already falling back asleep.

“I love you too”


End file.
